


Separated But Together

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (but that's what happens when you fuck an ice-meta), Caitlin and Frost get split in two, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff, Light Temperature Play, Oral, Possessive!Frost, Selfcest, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: In a desperate attempt to bring back Killer Frost, Caitlin accidentally manages to split from her.With her new, own body, Killer Frost moves in with Caitlin and the two get to know each other. They could not be more different, yet they feel still drawn toward each other.





	Separated But Together

FrostySnow || Flash || FrostySnow || Separated But Together || FrostySnow || Flash || FrostySnow

Title: Separated But Together – The Killer Queen and her Science Nerd

Fandom: Arrow/Flash | DC Comics

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. The comics are copyright by DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/f, selfcest, fluff, possessiveness, explicit sexual content, vaginal, oral, fingering, temperature play

Main Pairing: Frost/Caitlin

Flash Characters: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon | Vibe

Arrow Character: Felicity Smoak | Overwatch

Summary: In a desperate attempt to bring back Killer Frost, Caitlin accidentally manages to split from her. With her new, own body, Killer Frost moves in with Caitlin and the two get to know each other. They could not be more different, yet they feel still drawn toward each other.

**Separated But Together**

_The Killer Queen and her Science Nerd_

"This... This is so not the outcome I expected. I mean, was that even a _possibility_?"

"Don't ask me. In Central City _everything_ is a possibility", replied Cisco wide-eyed.

He turned to look at Felicity, but the blonde was still staring ahead with her mouth hanging open. With her husband still in prison, Felicity had gladly come over to help Cisco and Caitlin out, seeking a distraction and a problem she might actually be able to solve (for now. She planned on solving Oliver's problem too). With things now calmed down after the Thinker had been defeated, Caitlin worked full-time on trying to bring back Killer Frost. With the help of Cisco and Felicity, she made faster progress. Only that the end-result was not entirely what she had anticipated...

"Caity. So... interesting to see you."

Caitlin stared, with equally comically wide eyes as Cisco and Felicity. There, in front of them, stood Killer Frost. There, in front of _Caitlin_ , stood Killer Frost. In the flesh. Pale skin, white hair, bright blue eyes intense as she stared Caitlin down. This was... unexpected, to say the least. But then again, it was no less strange or unexpected than parallel worlds or lightning strikes creating speedsters and dark matter affecting people based on random things they had been doing at the time. But still, seeing herself from this angle. No, not herself. Killer Frost had never been _her_. Killer Frost was her own personality, her own _person_. Caitlin had known that for a long time, but only truly came to understand embrace it when the two started to get to know each other. Leaving each other post-it notes with little messages, buying each other gifts or foods.

"This... is a new kind of weird", pointed Felicity out. "I mean, fascinating, but weird."

"Yes, I am sure I am very fascinating for you little science nerds. But this whole being split from my goody-two-shoes other self, I feel like... a nap", offered Killer Frost.

Caitlin was kind of fascinated by how different her voice sounded. It gave her chills. But... not exactly in a bad way. Not really. Tilting her head, Caitlin continued to stare at her until Killer Frost cleared her throat and stared pointedly at Caitlin. Blushing, Caitlin startled.

"Right. I... let's... go... home?", offered Caitlin a bit confused.

/break\

It had been three weeks since Killer Frost had moved in with Caitlin. Somehow, living together like this was... very different but also incredibly similar to how they had lived together before, sharing a body. They still left each other post-it notes. When Caitlin left early for work, when Frost disappeared for days doing who knew what. She'd return every time though. Caitlin was pretty sure whatever she was doing was illegal, so Caitlin refrained from asking.

It had taken them a week to realize they had a bit of a name problem. Killer Frost, not exactly the kind of name to go by. Caitlin though was already taken. In the end, because Caitlin often ended up being called Cait – or Caity, by her alter-ego-become-doppelgänger – they settled on calling her Lin, mainly. Or Frosty, occasionally. Cait and Lin, two split sides of the same.

"I brought you blueberries, had to leave again. Will return tomorrow", read Caitlin.

She smiled to herself as she picked up the purple post-it with the blue writing on it. Leaning against the counter, she stared at the post-it while picking a handful of blueberries. This was insane. Absolutely everything about it was completely insane. From having an alter ego stuck inside her head that came with meta-powers and an own personality, right up to now being split from her and living with her. There was banter and teasing, but it was... comfortable. There was comfort. With Lin, she could talk about absolutely _everything_. The things that bothered her, that made her feel helpless or angry or frustrated. Even the science that Lin cared little about, the white-haired woman would listen patiently to. Lin Frost was... caring, in her own peculiar way and only for Cait Snow.

Caitlin remembered, when the bomb had nearly gone off and blown them all to smithereens. How Killer Frost had asked Barry to keep Caity safe – not for the sake of saving the body she was residing in, but genuinely to protect Cait. Caitlin knew that, had felt it, felt the emotions _behind_ the words, had felt the protectiveness. And that was, at the end of the day, what Frost was. Protective over Caitlin. She had always been triggered to come out when Cait was hurt, threatened. When she needed _protection_. So it was only natural that Cait felt safe with her, wasn't it?

Only that it was different and Cait knew that. It had become different, now that Lin had her own body. The little notes made Cait's heart flutter, in the same way it had when she and Ronnie used to leave each other notes. The gifts Lin brought her made her smile like a fool. At the end of a long, draining day, she looked forward to going home to Lin. Lin Frost had become the one Cait trusted the most, maybe. The one she could talk to about everything.

Cait Snow was fully aware that she was falling in love with Lin Frost.

When she had first started to realize it, she had absolutely panicked. For one, because she had never been attracted to a woman before. For another, because technically, they were the same person. Only that they absolutely weren't. They had different taste in clothes, in food, in movies. They spoke differently, carried themselves differently, looked at the world with different eyes. They could only hardly be any more different. Even physically, they were different – the eyes, the hair, even the skin, Lin was far paler (and also colder) than Cait. It wasn't like Narcissus falling in love with his mirror-image. Cait and Lin were more like two sides of the same coin. Belonging together, but being _entirely_ different. Completing each other, in a way.

/break\

Lin. Short, precise, on point. The other half of Cait. It was a good name. And Caity had picked it, that made it all the better. Not like Killer Frost. Especially not since _she_ wasn't a killer.

She didn't quite know who she was. She wasn't Caitlin Snow, not even _close_. But despite the fact that she had the same meta-powers as their evil doppelgänger, she also wasn't truly Killer Frost.

She was her own person. She was someone different. And Lin Frost seemed to do, for now. Her own identity. It had been incredibly... liberating to find that. Her identity.

Smiling, she gave it a twirl in front of the mirror. A nice new leather-jacket. Light-blue, nearly white. It looked good on her. The cut put an accent on her hips. Nice. Humming pleased, Lin made her way over to the cashier. Paying for things. How... mundane. But Caity always got that constipated look on her face when Lin brought something home that was not entirely _bought_.

Before she reached the cashier, she paused as something caught her eye. This one would look lovely on Caity. The smile on her lips grew as she picked it and continued on her way.

/break\

Cait found herself inexplicably blushing as she looked at herself in the mirror. Lin had brought her a dress when she got home today. Had said it caught her eye in the shop, promised she had actually _paid_ for it. And while it was still doubtful where the money came from, at the very least Lin had started paying for the things she wanted. Small steps.

And the dress was beautiful. Thin, light-green, reaching about mid-thigh. Embroidery around the v-neck, red roses that curled its veins up and over her shoulder in two thin straps on either side. It was a cute summer-dress, frilly and whirling up as she spun around. It looked good on her.

"See. Knew it was a perfect fit for you, Caity."

Startled, Cait turned around to face Lin. The meta was leaning against the door-frame, her arms crossed over her chest as she ran her eyes over Cait very slowly, very deliberately. The intensity of the look alone made Cait blush. Self-consciously, Cait tucked her hair behind her ear. She was still getting used to the length. Last week, she had it cut. An inch over her shoulders. It was more wavy now and she had touched it up with a light reddish-brown color. Not overly red, it mainly still looked like her natural color, but in the right light, it shone red. Lin had said it suited her.

Cait couldn't help herself but run her own eyes up and down Lin. White, tight leather-pants, a corset also in white but with what looked like flower-patterns branded into the leather and highlighted in silver. Over it, the light-blue leather-jacket she had gotten when buying Cait's dress. Her white hair cascading down her shoulders in broad waves and her ice-blue eyes still staring at Cait.

They really couldn't be much different and it was oddly amusing for Cait.

"Thank you. For... the dress", offered Cait, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Damn it, no. She had _just_ done that, not even a minute ago. It was just too strange, falling for your roommate who was also technically your genetic clone. Especially since Lin kept giving her very mixed signals. Half the time, Lin gave her the feeling as though she _wanted_ Cait. Then she'd just be friendly and Cait feared she was misinterpreting friendship.

/break\

Cait hadn't bought sexy underwear in a while. Comfy, yeah. For crime-fighting and all. After all, Ronnie was long dead and dead again and then that whole disaster with... not-Jay Garrick. Zoom. After that, Cait kind of gave up on dating of any kind. But over the past three months of living with Lin, Cait felt herself oddly _daring_ and rather... optimistic? Very new territory for her.

She had actually found a bra and panties that nearly matched the dress Lin had bought her a month ago. Lighter green, nearly see-through, with vines around the fringe, missing the flowers the dress had. It was rather daring. The bra definitely made her breasts look _huge_. Which came with a certain discomfort. But it looked good. So it was worth it. Probably.

Making faces at herself in the mirror, she checked if the lipstick was applied right and if she got any on her teeth. A light-green eye-shadow to match the dress and the underwear. Smiling pleased with herself, she fluffed up her hair a little to make it a bit more wavy.

"Someone cleans up nicely. There a special occasion?", asked Lin curiously from the door-way.

That woman spent far too much time in door-ways, lingering around and watching from the side-lines, like some predator zooming in on the prey. Cait, oddly enough, enjoyed being prey.

"Yes", replied Cait with a smile, locking eyes with Lin through the mirror. "I have a date."

There was a displeased look passing Lin's face, distaste clear in her eyes. "It's not that... chewed-out gum-guy, is it?"

Cait made a face. "No, it's not Dibny. But what's it matter to you?"

Lin gritted her teeth, sneer on her face. "It's just that you can do better than _that_."

"Track-record does leave me doubtful of that", mused Cait and tilted her head.

She got up and smoothed down the dress. Lin was still staring at her. With her sunniest smile did Cait twirl around once. She yelped when she was caught by a very irritated Lin.

" _Who_ are you going out with?", asked Lin sharply.

" _Why_ does it matter to you?", countered Cait just as sharply, glaring up at Lin.

And okay, it was unfair that Lin liked to wear high-heels to make her taller. Cait shuddered at the cold radiating off Lin. They were _so_ close. Lin narrowed her eyes at Cait.

"You know exactly why", accused Lin. "You're—You're _mine_. You are my opposite. You are the goodie-two-shoes who made _me_ good. I am... _nothing_ without you."

"But what does that _make_ us?", asked Cait firmly.

There was a moment of heat, as surreal as it may sound, a moment of understanding. And then, the next moment, Cait felt cold lips pressed against hers. She shuddered as Lin pulled her closer. Slowly closing her eyes, Cait relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth as Lin prodded. She was panting, her breath fogging as they parted. Lin reached out to brush Cait's hair out of her face.

"You", whispered Cait, making her counterpart frown confused. "My date. It's with you."

"...You sly little minx", chuckled Lin surprised.

"You're not the only master manipulator, Frosty", grinned Cait mischievously, winking.

Humming softly, Lin started kissing down Cait's neck. It made the scientist shudder. The touch was so cold, but oddly pleasant. She gasped breathlessly as Lin pushed the straps of he dress away to kiss along Cait's shoulders. The back of her knees hit her bed and for a moment the two paused.

"Oh, we've been waiting long enough", huffed Cait impatiently, tugging on Lin's jacket.

The white-haired meta stared surprised before smirking. "My, my, who would have thought..."

"Well, if I bring out the best in you, I suppose you bring out the worst in me", accused Cait.

"If _this_ is your worst, I am more than okay with it", laughed Lin and kissed Cait again.

This kiss was more filthy, Lin's hands grasping Cait's thighs, squeezing before slipping up from behind and cupping Cait's ass. Cait gasped surprised when her ass was being squeezed. Smirking against Cait's neck, Lin pinched her butt. Curious, careful hands slipped up further, pooling Cait's dress around her waist, before fulling pushing it over Cait's head and throwing it onto the ground. Frost stepped away to look at Cait in intrigue, whistling.

"Caity, Caity, Caity, you are full of surprises...", hummed Lin amused.

Cait blushed, the red reaching down all the way to her naval. Lin looked very pleased with herself as she gave Cait a gentle push. The scientist fell back onto the bed, looking up at the meta.

"I think that right now, this is rather unfair and that we should level the playing field."

Lin smiled amused but obliged, first shedding the jacket, then the corset. Cait made a little sound as Lin started peeling off her leather-pants and continued on until she was naked. This time, the sound Cait did was a bit more miserable. Lin was beautiful. All white, pale skin, like freshly fallen snow.

"Now I think I am the one at a disadvantage", mused Lin, hooking her fingers into Cait's panties.

Gulping, Cait allowed Lin to pull the panties off, while she herself unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground next to the bed. Now they were both naked. Alone. Cait's heart was pounding.

"My, my, someone looks nervous", chuckled Lin and leaned in to kiss Cait, though far more gentle this time. "There's no reason for that, Caity. You're perfectly safe with me."

"I know", whispered Cait softly, wrapping her arms around Lin's neck.

The white-haired woman looked surprised for a split-second before she returned to kissing down Cait's neck, along her collarbone. A breathy little gasp escaped Cait as one of Lin's hands cupped one of her breasts, just gently cradling it, while Lin's ice-cold lips kissed down her other breast. Cait's nipple instantly hardened as the cold lips covered it. A teasing tongue circled the hardened knob, twirling it a couple times before teeth nipped at it playfully, making Cait whimper. She bucked off the bed, into Lin's touch, spreading her legs needily, pleadingly. Lin chuckled and her fingertips skipped down over Cait's belly, barely touching yet leaving chill in their wake.

"Is there something you want?", hummed Lin curiously before giving the other nipple a lick.

"Ye—es", gasped Cait as Lin's fingers slipped between her legs. "I want to—to _unwind_."

"Then let me unwind you", chuckled Lin, slipping her pointer and middle finger between Cait's folds, feeling how wet and warm they were. "Sh, relax. Just let me... give you a hand."

Cait gasped as Lin started massaging her, slowly rubbing her sensitive pussy. The gasp turned into a full-blown moan when Lin pressed her thumb down on Cait's clit, teasingly rubbing it over the overly sensitive tip. Lin was kissing down Cait's belly, dipping her tongue into Cait's belly-button as she slowly slipped her middle-finger inside of Cait, pushing in deeper into the tight heat. Heat was something so rare for Lin to experience and she found herself _hungry_ for Cait's heat. Licking her lips, Lin used her free hand to push Cait's thighs further apart, removing her thumb from Cait's clit. She licked over it curiously, making Cait whine in a drawn-out way as the cold lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it slowly, Lin's tongue putting pressure on it, making Cait squirm and moan wantonly. Easily, Lin added a second and a third finger, pumping them in and out of Cait, crooking them and teasing her little nerd. With her free hand, Lin reached up to fondly one of Cait's breasts, twisting the nipple between her fingers and making Cait throw her head back in pleasure. Pushing her tongue between Cait's clit and the foreskin, she got a howl from the redhead, feeling Cait pulse around her as the scientist came hard. Lin hummed pleased as she kept fingering Cait through her orgasm, watching Cait's breasts heave with her labored breath. Pulling her fingers out of Cait, Lin made a show of licking them clean, enjoying the peculiar taste of her little nerd. As soon as Lin hit the mattress with her back, she stared in surprise as Cait rolled herself over on top of her.

"My turn", grinned the scientist triumphantly.

Blinking slowly, Lin watched the redhead disappear between her legs. Cait was curious as she explored the new territory, giving a tentative lick along Lin's slit before pulling her folds apart with her hands. She licked more daringly, tracing Lin's labia curiously, very carefully nibbling on them and making Lin gasp. Cait started rubbing Lin's clit, twirling it between her fingers, while her lips wandered down to Lin's hole, lips pressed against it and tongue carefully and curiously pushing in. She pushed her tongue in deeper, as deep as she could, still rubbing circles on Lin's clit.

"M—mh...", moaned Lin as she came, arching her back as her muscles tightened before loosening.

She went lax on the bed, a pleased expression on her face as she looked down at the redhead between her legs, still curiously lapping up Lin's orgasm. Reaching out, Lin patted Cait's head.

"Who would have thought that clever little mouth of yours is useful for more than just saving the world with science", chuckled Lin.

Licking her lips, Cait looked up at her. "You know me. Always curious."

Grinning, Cait collapsed next to Lin on the bed, Lin wrapping one arm around her to pull her close. Carefully, Cait pillowed her head on Lin's chest, grabbing the blanket with one hand and pulling it up over them both. Lin smiled, an unusually soft expression in her eyes as she started playing with Cait's short hair. It why she liked the short hair on Caity.

"Far as first dates go, this was interesting", mused Lin. "I mean, we _did_ eat out, didn't we? ...Oh, the puns. That team of yours is rubbing off on me."

"And here I though _I_ was the only one who just rubbed off on you", countered Cait.

Both of them laughed as they kissed and curled together tighter.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Always knew I'd write femslash smut at some point. Had a couple ships that I suspected to be The One. Never expected to even ship THIS before the last season. But come ooon. The cute little post-it notes and how they made Cait smile? How Frost wanted Caity protected when the bomb went boom? How absolutely desperate Cait was to get Frost back? How Frost only ever shows up when Cait is hurt or in need of protection? The fact that Killer Frost and Caitlin absolutely are two separate people with individual personalities. They just needed... a split. And in a world with as wonky science as the Flash, why the fuck shouldn't it work. ;D


End file.
